UnTiTlEd
by TheWolf
Summary: One of Logans old flames come to visit and ask for his help. (....well just read and u'll understand) and dun forget to R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men ::cries:: but the others I just made up, anywoo dun sue. Rating: I'm not really sure yet. Authors note: I'm bored as hell right now and I'm at writers block with another story, I have not name for this one either..::cries:: I need a hug, jk ^_^  
  
Untitled By: TheWolf  
  
Jackie made her way to a mansion called Xavier's institute for higher learning, She basically was looking for one man the only man that could help her, and his codename was wolverine.  
  
She drove to the mansions gate and pushed the button on the intercom.  
  
Jean answered the intercom "hello?"  
  
"Hello I'm here looking for a guy named Logan." Jackie had used her contacts to track Logan down.  
  
"Does he know your coming?"  
  
"No"  
  
Jean sighed "ok, hold on" she pushed the button to open the mansions gate.  
  
Jackie drove in and straight to the front of the mansion and then got out of her car and knocked on the door.  
  
Jean had already been on her way to the door and opened it once she heard the knock.  
  
"Yeah, hi is Logan here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's in the kitchen." She stepped to the side to let Jackie in.  
  
In the mean time Logan smired whip cream on storms chin.  
  
"Goddess, Logan!"  
  
Logan was laughing.  
  
Storm reached out to get some grapes and started pelting Logan with them.  
  
Logan only laughed harder and took off out of the kitchen and down the hallway.  
  
Ororo continued to chase him and pelt him until Logan slid to a stop in his tracks.  
  
Storm slid as well and bumped into his back.  
  
Jackie looked at Logan not knowing what to say.  
  
The look on Logans face started to grow angry and he turned to walk away.  
  
"LOGAN!"  
  
Logan held up a hand as if to silence her as he turned his head to face her.  
  
Jackie took the hint and stayed Silent.  
  
"Grab whatever it is that ya brought and leave, I mean that IS what you do best aint it?" said Logan from trying to keep from yelling.  
  
"Your one to talk" hissed Jackie.  
  
Logan was about to say something until Jean spoke up.  
  
"Logan calm down" she knew Logan was on the verge of letting his anger get the best of him.  
  
"... Jack get the hell out of here." He spoke calmly and turned around and walked out to the gardens.  
  
Jackie looked at Ororo and Jean "I'm sorry you had to see that"  
  
"It's okay." Said Jean.  
  
"I better go check on Logan" said Ororo as she walked where Logan just momentarily walked to.  
  
Jean gave a nod and then turned to Jackie "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Jackie gave a nod "please."  
  
"Follow me." She headed to the kitchen with Jackie in tow.  
  
Ororo made her way outside in search for Logan and saw him sitting on bench with his elbows propped on his knees and his head resting on his fist.  
  
Logan was in deep thought to notice Ororo.  
  
Storm walked up to him and spoke his name softy "Logan." Logan grunted.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you, What has this woman done to you to cause u so much pain and anger."  
  
Logan didn't look up "I was in love with her once, we made a pretty good couple, but this was a couple years after I got out of weapon X. Anyways that was until one morning I woke up and not seeing her there. No letter, no nothing, she just picked up and left."  
  
Storm was surprised that Logan opened up so quickly to her. "Logan this woman, she must have had some reason on why she left. And I don't think that after all these years she came back for nothing. Maybe it would be best if u talked to her and get things straight."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"If you'd like I'd accompany you." Said Ororo.  
  
"Yeah, thanks ro'. I guess I better talk to her now, aint no point in wastin' time." He got up and started to walked back in to direction where he came from, but Ororo reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If she walked out on you, she has no idea what she's missing out on right now."  
  
Logan looked up and stared at Storm and gave a small smile. "Thanks, ro' that means a lot ta me."  
  
"Your welcome Logan." She took her hand off of Logan shoulder.  
  
Logan walked to the door and turned back. "Oh hey Ro'!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You still have some whip cream on your chin." He laughed and walked inside.  
  
"Gah." She wiped away at her chin taking the whip cream off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So.? What do u think? Dun be shy, help me think of a title, and give suggestions. Dun forget to R/R either. ^_^ 


End file.
